Angelic Companion
by RinSatou
Summary: It was just that night, that he finally had peace. Akashi already has many problems to deal with; family, social, mental, and school. A rather rude sociopath may say the same. He almost just had had enough, until one night, a flash of light got him standing, opening the window, and seeing a teal-haired angel ready to take off. 'Seriously' The redhead groaned to himself.


**This will probably be a shortly chaptered fanfic, I think for about five to seven chapters long? Yes yessss, I know this is a first short chapter but truthfully, this is just the epilogue.** **Like, the start? Wait, was it epilogue or... prologue...? Durrrrr...**

**An angel AU! Requested three times already by some reviewers on my other oddly popular fic River Flows in You. And YESSS this will be AkaKuro! And I don't know if I can involve smut, but, you guys, what do you think?**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kuroko no Basket nor its characters!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed." Professor Imayoshi announced with a cat-like smile, intimidating everyone of the assignment and finishing it for tomorrow. A red haired student stood up almost immediately and packed his bag to leave, not that much in a hurrying manner but he wished to leave immediately. Professor Imayoshi gave him a slight glance before announcing,<p>

"Special mention to one of our star students, Akashi Seijurou. He had straight A's in his report card last quarter. Now I expect all of you to have high grades like him, he's a role model for young ones like all of you. Especially since the exams are coming up." The cat-like grinned seemed to have a much terrifying aura than before that left shivers on the student's spines.

Most turned their heads to Akashi's seat but found no one there, meaning he left before he was even mentioned. Imayoshi sighed at Akashi's sudden leave, since it was regularly that the said redhead leaves first rather than his other classmates. Well, the bespectacled raven couldn't do anything about that but he silently wished that the redhead would at least communicate with his classmates as he knew that Akashi was always lonely.

Imayoshi shrugged at the thought and decided to leave it be, he did some parts to make everyone at least talk to Akashi, but he had enough. The raven will leave Akashi alone from now on, shaking his head as he stares with a hand rested on his cheek at the flock of his students desperately leaving the classroom to reach their quiet comfy homes.

Akashi silently cursed at his professor for trying to make everyone notice him, but in which he hated attention, so he left the classroom before Imayoshi could even announce. The red head was the first to open the middle school front doors to the outside world, and as he went outside, he stepped aside right away and a stampede of other middle schoolers roughed up the path to the gate.

He waited until there're less students and then took his leave. Akashi made sure to put up an intimidating aura to keep people from talking to him, he wanted to be alone. His feet and legs brought him outside the school gates, admiring himself since he succeeded in not talking to anyone at all. Then he waited at the bus stop where three of his middle schoolers also waited. The three sparked up a conversation but he merely ignored them, not wanting to actually talk to them. One of them actually had the guts to talk, no, ask him something.

"Hello? You're Akashi Seijurou right?" A girl with long, black hair asked him, two of her now-called friends looking at him too. He wanted to ignore them so much, but the silence was irritating him to no end. They wanted him to reply and instead, the redhead wanted to murder them.

Akashi finally turned his head to acknowledge the girl's existence, which the girl smiled in return, trying hard to make herself look pretty. His heterochromatic eyes scanned the long haired raven, flawless skin, black beautiful eyes with long eyelashes, a nicely sculpted nose and a petite built jawline that looked too pretty in every guy's eyes. But then not in his eyes. Instead, he saw boredom in her, nothing special and predictable just like the others. Akashi closed his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance before glaring at her straight in her eyes and scrunched up his nose in disguist.

"Don't talk to me, and please don't smile. The sight alone makes my eyes want to be sewn shut from trauma." Akashi then looked away and hoped the bus would drive faster for him to get away from the wretched humans.

The raven girl's eyes widened and her cheeks flared in mortification. She opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped and closed it, then opened it again but no words came out. You could guess she was too humiliated to speak. Her new-found friends behind her gaped and one of them, a guy with black, slicked back hair snarled at him.

"What the hell's your problem shortie?!" It seemed like the foolish guy was ready to punch at any moment now. The raven girl's other friend behind him held the angry guy back. Her other friend is a girl with short reddish brown hair, she was trying her best to pull him back and pleaded, "Jun-kun! Please don't make a ruckus! Let's just leave him be, he didn't mean it..!"

The raven girl forced a smile at Akashi and chuckled, "Surely you didn't mean that, right Akashi-san?"

Akashi sighed again, annoyance still evident in his tone. "I meant every single word that I said. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Why you..!" The guy struggled in the girl's hold. As if by signal, the bus arrived and opened the doors, Akashi stepping inside.

Looking around, he found out that all single-seaters are occupied. There was a vacant one next to a female student from another school. He walked to the direction, the girl looked up and saw a handsome redhead walking to the seat next to her, excitement rushing up her veins. Her cheeks dusted in pink when he's near and she scooted out of the way to give space, then smiled at him.

Akashi didn't even glance at her when he walked passed the vacant seat and settled himself on the back part of the bus, where no one was currently standing. He reached out for the pole for safety and glanced at the girl, her eyes were wide, cheeks darkened and her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Almost exactly like the raven girl's reaction earlier. He scrunched up his nose in disguist at her and looked away, leaving her flabbergasted.

It was a daily occurrence for Akashi, seeing humiliated faces. His handsome looks were no joke and his height was well enough for any girl out there. He seemed like a gentlemanly guy and easy to approach, but truth is, its the opposite. He hates humanity, he hates attention, he hates girls. Akashi thinks that all of them are disguisting creatures, including himself of course. If there's something he loves, it's being alone, and... well... Shogi.

All humans are predictable in his eyes, all mortals and sinful. The thought of him associating with them just makes him want to churn up and scratch all his hair out. That's how much he hates them, including his parents.

He almost didn't notice the bus stop on his desired destination if it wasn't for the bell. Well, he didn't hate bells after that, in fact, he acknowledges them. Stepping out of the bus, he slowed his steps on the sidewalk, since he was alone. It irked him when people passed by him and he decided to avoid them as much as possible. He saw his house nearing, cringing when he spotted their lights are open, which meant his mom was home before he was.

Reaching the front porch, he opened the door quietly, silently appreciating that it was open and not locked else he'll use the doorbell then, attracting attention. Akashi closed the door as carefully as he can, making sure to not make a noise. He walked quietly too, but then at that exact time his mother chose to pass by the living room to the kitchen. She smiled at him, which disgusted him much further.

"Ah, Seijuurou, would you like to eat early? I cooked a mushroom soup and bought Garlic Bread. Just pass by the kitchen and serve your own." The maroon haired woman smiled at him. Akashi grimaced at her smile and pretended to ignore her, walking past her and walking up the stairs.

"Seijuuro? Aren't you hungry? I believe that you haven't picked up your bento earlier again."

Akashi didn't even look at her when he answered, "I'm not hungry. Perhaps, I'm not that stupid since I know that you must've put poison on my food to get rid of me. And please don't smile, its disgusting to see." And with that, he walked up and shut his bedroom door rather harshly. Akashi's mom just stared at the ground and shook her head at his son, getting used to those venomous insults, then disappeared to the living room. She proceeded to turn on the television to watch today's reality shows.

Akashi settled in his room, putting his book bag in his chair and lying down the mattress. Closing his eyes, he napped to get rid of stress and tiredness in his whole being.

* * *

><p>Akashi opened his eyes at the sound of dripping water below, which meant his mother was taking a shower at the moment. He checked at the time and it was quarter to six, he hurried up and dashed downstairs.<p>

He entered the kitchen and took a big bowl for himself and stopping next to a still steaming pot. The redhead opened it and scooped up four ladle-full scoops of soup which filled the bowl with a mouth watering creamy soup. He put the ladle down and closed the pot, then rushed to the counter to get two slices of Garlic Bread and a spoon.

He then speed walked to his room, not running because he was being precautious of the soup as he may trip and fall, embarrassing himself. Just as he closed the door to his room, the dripping water stopped and in a minute, the door to the bathroom opened downstairs.

Akashi sighed and put the soup and the tissue with the bread in it down in his study table. He unbuttoned his school jacket, remembering that he hasn't changed yet. He shrugged himself out of it and then unbuttoned his long-sleeved blouse next, shrugging them off also. His top was almost nude, save for the white sleeveless top, or an undershirt. His hands were too powerless to take them off but he hasn't even broke a sweat since they didn't have any basketball practice or PE this day. He just decided to leave that be and took off his trousers, changing into black jersey shorts.

He lazily threw his laundry in the built-in laundry chute on his room. Then the redhead sat down, massaging his stomach. He was really hungry, but he didn't want to see his mother downstairs while taking his fill. He grabbed the spoon and started sipping the soup almost elegantly and took small bites of the garlic bread. Sometimes, he dipped the bread in the soup to try it out, not bad.

He sipped the last remains of the soup and placed the spoon next to the bowl, in the plate and pushed it back. Akashi opened his bookbag and took out his assignments and reports for tomorrow, finishing them all in a span of fifteen minutes. He put down his mechanical pencil and stretched his sore back to relieve it.

His ears perked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing loudly. Akashi proceeded to check if his door is locked, he locked it. Menacing sounding footsteps and shouts can be heard downstairs. The redhead collected all his finished works and put them back in his bag, then threw himself in the mattress again, closing his eyes and trying to drown out the shouts.

**"Have you been drinking again?!"**

**"Shut up Kayla! These are my problems and its none of your business!"**

**"No! You shut up! This is my business too! Why can't you work properly for once?!"**

**"I'm the one giving life to this family! You have no right to tell me to work properly you bitch!"**

*******_bam* *thud*_**

**_"_****AHHH! Kaoru! What the f-!"**

**_*bam* _**

**"Shut up bitch! You deserve this!"**

**"Stop! KAORU! It... It hurts..!"**

*******_thud_*******

**"SHUT UP!"**

Akashi couldn't take it anymore, he nuzzled under his comforter and covered his ear with one pillow and the other ear pressed to another pillow. He changed positions until he faced the wall and even though it was still early, he slept away all the shouts that resonated downstairs, flinching when there was heavy knocking and the shouting of his name from his door. Thank goodness it was locked, else, he'll get another drunken beatings by his own father. After a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep.

Akashi didn't dream of anything, besides, all he saw was darkness enveloping him. It felt... lonely, but he was used to it. He longed to be alone, he longed for the erasure of humanity, but not including himself. He ignored his own thoughts of loneliness and the darkness.

* * *

><p>His heterochromatic eyes opened once he noticed that he didn't keep track of the time. He removed the pillow covering his ears and sighed in relief when there was no shouting heard inside the house. He stood up from his bed and walked to his door, placing his ear next to it and hearing nothing. For a very long time, it was finally silent. Normally, both his parents would fight for hours, maybe even until dawn.<p>

He checked out the time and it read eleven' fifty eight. 'Odd... I always wake up at exactly midnight. Was I mistaken?' Akashi thought to himself with a shake of his head. He headed back to his bed and layed down again, wanting to sleep since he had nothing to do.

Akashi found out that he couldn't sleep so he looked at the clock and waited for one minute to pass. The hand turned to fifty nine then he started counting, closing his eyes.

_'Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven, fifty-six, fifty-five... fourty-four, fourty-three...thirty-three, thirty-two... twenty-one... ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three two...one.'_

A loud thud and a flash of blinding light came from his window, making him open his eyes suddenly. Akashi sat up and stared at his window, surprise still evident in his face. Once he gathered up all his composure, his heterochromatic eyes glared at the said window, making the built of glass and wood frames look like its cowering away from his gaze. He wanted to just lay down and sleep, but then all children has the curiosity of a cat.

The redhead stood up and made his way to the window and drew the curtains aside, opening it immediately. He gaped at the sight infront if him.

Outside stood...well...flew a pale skinned, teal haired boy, almost the same as his age, wearing a white tunic with a gold rope hanging from those thin hips. And the most eye-catching from the teal haired boy's being is the big white wings spread out from behind him, as if he's taking off, and the gold flying ring above his head.

Akashi then proceeded to stare at those mesmerizing eyes, a cerulean mixed with teal blue, slight yellow over the side, making the highlights more beautiful. It was an angel, Akashi reassured. A beautiful one that Akashi never has seen before.

"Umm..." Akashi was speechless, not really sure what to say. The angel flinched and faced the redhead, surprise written on the angel's flawless face.

"Y-You can see me..?" The angel asked carefully. Akashi nodded his head, "Of course..."

The teal haired angel covered his mouth with both of his hands and gasped, "Someone... can see m-me... Someone can see me!" The creature chuckled lightly and smiled. And damn, his smile must be heaven itself, thought Akashi.

Akashi didn't know what to do in this situation, an angel is currently in front of him, and the creature looked as if he's on Cloud Nine. But seriously, that's an **angel.** Those wings look real, and the gold ring above the teal head is literally floating. He just stared at the angel while it's gaining its composure. Those pale hands wiped the tears away from the pinkish face and then stopped smiling, replacing the angel's current emotion from happy to emotionless.

"Ah. I apologize for that. What's your name?" The angel asked with a small smile, stretching out his wings and relaxing. Akashi hesitated asking for awhile but then his instincts told him that this creature is safe.

"Akashi Seijuuro."

"Akashi-kun then." The angel twirled his hand and a piercing light appeared, his fingers drawing something with light on the air. '明かし' His fingers stopped tracing and looked at Akashi, "Is this how you write it?"

Akashi nodded, but then his face hid something, slight annoyance that the angel hasn't even told him his own name reminding of the lack of mannerism and etiquette. "Uhh, Angel. Isn't it a bit rude to ask of someone's name and not telling your own?"

The angel blinked once, and then twice. "Oh. I forgot. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you Akashi-kun." Kuroko held out his glowing hand for the redhead to shake. Akashi smiled and took the angel's hand, shaking it and quite admiring how soft it felt.

"Now can you please explain to me how you got here and why are you here?" The young redhead raised his eyebrow that demanded an explanation. Kuroko shrugged and flew inside Akashi's room, fluttering his sore wings when he landed. The angel sat down cross-legged on the floor and looked up at the redhead.

"I was struck by the lightning while on my way and, well, I crashed. Well, not really since I did land nicely." Kuroko scratched the back of his head, smiling at his own clumsiness. Akashi raised one of his eyebrows.

"It's not raining." The redhead deadpanned and eyed the sky curiously. Kuroko's wings seemed to jump as realization filled his pale face, he also looked outside the window and let his unemotional eyes look at Akashi again, "Something like that." The angel bluntly stated with a frown. Akashi shook his head with amusement and Kuroko smiled.

"So you're really an angel...?" Akashi asked slowly, wonder in his eyes at the new discovery. Kuroko's small smile became big as he chuckled, "I guess you could say it like that. A guardian angel to be exact."

Akashi's head tilted in confusion. "Who are you guarding then?" Kuroko blinked and there's this look of sudden realization in his face. "Oh. I forgot, wait. Let me see." The glowing hand fished something out from the pocket of his white turban. It was a glowing ball of light and Kuroko let it float in the air.

The angel snapped his two fingers and a soft bell could be heard and the floating light flashed brighter, drawing something in the air. It looked like English letters to Akashi and tried to recall the letters.

_'_Wait, what?' Akashi gaped, 'Why's that light drawing my name..?'

Kuroko blinked once, then twice. Those cerulean orbs then settled on Akashi, "Hello Akashi-kun. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, your guardian angel." He held out his hand again. Akashi frantically shook his head.

"Wha... You already introduced yourself. And why me..?" Akashi looked down, then slightly glared at the angel. "I just want to be left alone. I don't need a guardian angel to baby me..."

Kuroko pouted, crossing his arms and the urge to scold the redhead died down each second. The light bluenette just eyed down the redhead, not saying anything at all. The light bluenette tried to be intimidating, but efforts thrown away, Akashi looked like the one who's intimidating than him.

"I don't need you. Get another child to guard, please." Akashi finalized, crossing his arms quite stubbornly.

"But when I'm assigned to someone, that certain someone should be final. I... don't have anyone else..." Kuroko looked down, frowning slightly and the sadness in his blunt voice evident. The redhead eyed the light bluenette down not in authority but in procrastination, his desicions fighting inside him. It's annoying actually, inevitable desicions he meant. Added by the fact that this angel looked incredibly lonely in just one glance, he can't help but pity him.

"You're... lonely aren't you?" Akashi questioned slowly, being careful with his words for the very first time. Kuroko fidgeted and hid his eyes wih his bangs, and nodded slowly. "I... I couldn't get a proper child, since I wasn't noticed that much up there. One of my friends told me that the angels had one despised Guardian Mission and that is you. Searches say that you're too hard to handle. So... I had no choice but to choose you."

Hard to handle, it's undoubtly true. The heterochromatic redhead has a pride the size of the universe and he couldn't be wavered or changed easily. Akashi was a talk among the angels, so no one really wanted to take in the job since his name leads to immediate refusal. It explains the lack of improvement in his attitude, nothing changed in him at all and it annoys most of his given up fangirls.

"Is that so... I have to be honest, I won't really mind as long as you don't get in my way."

Kuroko looked up and tilted his head in confusion, "In your way of what?" Akashi snorted and unwinded his arms, with his hand doing the thumbs up, he pointed at himself.

"In my way of life, obviously."

"But that's my job."

"Well, don't do your job then."

"But then coming here would be pointless."

"You're making this hard for me, you know?"

"You don't have a job, I do. So YOU'RE making this hard for me."

Akashi stomped, "Then why did you take the job in the first place?!" Losing his temper wasn't really his cup of tea, but this cunning and smooth angel made him want to blow off some steam for some reason.

"It's... not unnecessary. All angels should have a child to guard, it's required to be an angel. Or else, we'll be fallen." The light bluenette pointed out, his tone sad at the ought of being fallen. "I've had some friends who became fallen. I was almost fallen once, but the darkness didn't pay me any mind. I'm always forgotten."

"Fallen angels... They're angels who touched the darkness, thus marking them as a devil's spawn right? Or demon changed angels, according to my stock knowledge." Akashi sat down on his bed, fascinated at the angel's knowledge to heaven. Drowsiness slowly took over his whole being, not even noticing Kuroko blowing some sort of pixie dust in his face.

"Akashi-kun... You shouldn't know about this. Sleep." Kuroko cooed slowly and he opened his mouth, taking in big gulps of air. He made his vocal chords go to work as a melody and some soft words came out, singing a sweet yet drowsy lullaby. The lullaby's effect plus the sleeping dust made Akashi slur and frown.

"I... don't want to...sleep yet... Stop..." Akashi fought hard to gain his conciousness, he was almost winning, not until Kuroko's pale hand brushed against his red strands and caressed them. His heterochromatic eyes shut close and his breathing slowed down to a slow rhythm of inhales and exhales.

Kuroko chuckled and brushed his bangs back, "So it is true... You're really hard to handle, Akashi-kun. Normally, the sleeping dust would knock someone unconscious right away." He whispered to himself, amused. "You're a strange one..." He then lifted his hand and stroked the other's cheek while watching the latter sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Notes:<strong>

**ok ok ok that's all~ I'll be posting the next chapter within this week sooo, my updates will be weekly! unless if I get MANY REVIEWS -nudge nudge wink wink- then maybe I can post two or three per week ;) I hope I can get as many responses as I can here thougH, if I did, I'll definitely finish this fic!**

**Ive written like, half of the chapter 2 already so HAHAHAH ok.**

**Oh and its super fun to write a rather 'spoiled' little Akashi xD **

**one note though, Akashi is like, 14 years old here, so yeah. He's spoiled. A child should be able to have a guardian angel at about, the age of 5 to 6, yet Akashi was a special case, and many angels don't want him, that's why he's got a late angel :/**

**See you next chappie!~**


End file.
